I needed her okay?
by letsprotest
Summary: Its been 3 years since she broke up with him and he was fed up with feeling.. like his life lacked magic. Chalant short one-shot! bad at titles. don't judge.


**I know I should be working on my other story but I had a good idea.. inspired by an art piece on Deviantart by Broken-Endings! **

I don't know what came over me.

Zatanna broke up with me three years ago and right now I am walking down the street towards her apartment in full Nightwing uniform. I miss her! Her beautiful raven hair and tiny nose that I just love and those full red lips. Her lips have been all I've been thinking about for a long time now. I'd get distracted on missions and even Queen Bee couldn't affect me. I was hopelessly devoted to Zatanna Zatara and she broke up with me. I still couldn't get her out of my head. When I went to my parents' grave all I talked about was her, how she joined the Justice League and how she changed her uniform to be a little more mature, how it drove me crazy and how I couldn't stand here anymore watching her move on with her life. She broke my heart and I still needed her soft skin to touch mine. I couldn't help but be absolutely chalant around her. She is my other half and it has been missing for too long. I walk up the stairs to her door and knock. No answer. I knock again and she opens the door. For a second I don't move or say anything I just stare at her, her purple tank top that she's grown out of and her tiny Robin pajama shorts I got her for Christmas all those years ago. She is staring back and all she can manage to say is "Nightwi-" before I slam the door behind me and take off my mask and throw it to the other side of the room while I walk towards her forcing her to back up onto her bed and lay down. I lie down on top of her and whisper "hey" before crashing my lips onto hers. After a second she's kissing back and I finally get to taste those warm, red, full lips on mine. It was as if someone lit a firework inside of me. It was pure bliss that had filled my mind now. I slid one hand up her back and wound it through her soft locks of hair I remembered being much shorter. I separated for a second "you let your hair grow out, I like it" and then I quickly put my lips against hers again and I felt her smile into the kiss. I placed my hand on the small of her back. I could feel her shiver when I did this and it elicited a smirk from me that I was causing this reaction.

I decided to take it a little farther. I slid my other arm down her leg so slowly that it was leaving goose bumps across her thigh. I stopped right under her knee and without warning, hitched it up around my waist. This made the magician gasp from surprise and delight. I was now filled with pure desire. She snaked her arm around my neck. She gently tugged on my hair and brought her arm to rest on my chest. She slid it down my chest slowly. I let out a low groan from the back of my throat. She smiled slightly in honor of her victory. She playfully nipped at my lower lip, asking for entrance. I granted it easily and our tongues battled for dominance. I don't know how long I can control myself! I want, no I need more! "Z-zatanna" I moaned her name against her lips and she shivered. Her scent of jasmine and her warm skin and she grew her hair out. She is driving me wild! And the fact that I'm wearing spandex and all my blood is rushing... downwards isn't a good thing.

Although Zatanna didn't seem to mind so I gently began to trace patterns on her bare shoulders, pushing the thin straps of her tank top to the sides of her shoulders. Zee grinned against my mouth and proceeded to pull at the fabric on my suit. We separated for the briefest of instances so I could lead her small soft hands to the zipper before we went at it again, her fingers tracing every line and muscle on my now bare chest, earning groans of pleasure in response. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both sat up and heard our Martian friend call Zatanna's name from the other side. Zatanna turned to look at me but I was gone leaving her with a note and an open window and my infamous cackle echoing. I hadn't done that cackle since she broke up with me and she knew that too. She smiled and walked over to the door while she read my note. "My world has no magic without you."


End file.
